


I am a Unicorn

by HufflesPuffles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Extinction, Friendship, Murder, Old world feel, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflesPuffles/pseuds/HufflesPuffles
Summary: This is a collection of  short stories I write for my twelve-year-old sister-in-law. She is my Unicorn and I support her so when she needs a new story I will post a new story.Lilac the unicorn is the one of the last of her kind on the isle Cackalacka. She fights back against those trying to take her life, her horn, and those of the few other remaining unicorn's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started because my wife called my sister-in-law a beautiful unicorn one day. It was beautiful and it stuck. She has a lot of anger, and depression for reasons I cannot get into here. I hope you will like the stories that make her laugh about the murderous unicorn that is her when she is angry.

Once upon a time there was a beautiful unicorn. Her name was Lilac. She had a soft white coat, with a beautiful purple mane and tale. Her horn was long thick and silver. It looked much like a coiled piece of silver rope with its thick definitions at the base of her forehead. She loved to run through the countryside. 

Lilac, though, happened to be one of the very last unicorn’s on this island. The people in the villages had taken to hunting down the beautiful and majestic creatures. It made her angry, seeing her kind slain and their horns mounted, melted, or crushed for the humans various purposes. So she began to slay them in return. When she noticed a peasant nearing her with a weapon or with the scent of a threat blowing towards her. She would race towards them. No longer the gentle creature of her birth, and splay them open upon her horn. 

They would often scream drop their weapon and beat against her skull but to no avail. She hung them on her horn until death was certain. Then she would race toward a village and fling the peasants body off her face just on the outskirts before racing to a nearby river to clean her coat of the humans filth.

Once clean Lilac would run through the wildflower meadow where her kind used to gather every full moon. Now there was a boy waiting there. He had been following her. She snorted and stamped her hoof. He was known as Gerard the incessantly talkative and he had once tried to saw off her horn while she slept. She had managed to chase him off and make it to the pool of the fairy in the woods who could fix her horn before the pain was too much, and she just couldn’t bear it.

“Come foul beast! You’re one of the last and I shall have supper tonight once I have that horn!” He rushed forward and so did she. She saw the arrows come from the rocks past the meadow. The boy was not alone. She narrowed her eyes raised her head a small bit and impaled him through his throat. She yanked her head back and forth viciously managing to tear his head off his shoulders. She stamped her front hooves against his lifeless torso reared back and raced for the enchanted forest. The one place humans could not enter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I love writing these for her as seeing her laugh so happily fills my heart with joy. See you next time!  
> [Kudos <3]  
> &  
> [Comments]  
> are very much appreciated!


End file.
